Forgotten
by BroMeese
Summary: Ghirahim/Reader; The Hero's companion who followed him down through the clouds finds herself alone face to face with Ghirahim, and while she waits on Link, her sharp tongue gets her into a little bit of trouble.. A/N: THIS FANFIC IS GOING ON HIATUS. I'm sorry, I've lost my Ghirahim muse and I don't wanna throw you a crappy chapter, so I'll update when my muse comes back, I promise.
1. Chapter 1 - Taken

You walk into a large, open area surrounded with lava. The Hero had told you to run ahead and investigate the other wing of the Temple, to cover twice as much ground and to let him know of anything you find that might be of importance to this quest of his. You were honestly surprised that he trusted you so much in these past few stages of the quest. Up until recently, it'd always been the typical "Just follow behind me and stay quiet." and "I honestly don't know what you're still doing down here..". Needless to say, you weren't the most popular of folk back in Skyloft. Even Groose and his flunkies couldn't stand you, despite them always wanting a one-up on people and getting a bad reputation. You just weren't even worth it. Not even going into detail about what Pipit and the rest of the upperclassmen thought of you. You were just never well liked. Zelda was the only one who didn't openly talk down about you. You'd never actually done anything to deserve this, its just how you were. An outcast.

But it wasn't like that anymore. That night that you followed Link- The Hero- to the Statue of the Goddess, and watching that pillar descend into the clouds only to continue following Link down through it the next morning… You never thought you'd make a friend out of that. Two, actually, since Groose also had the wise idea of following Link beneath the clouds, and has since learned that you're not half as bad as people seem to think you are.

Smiling at these thoughts, you open the door to the next room. The previous one mainly consisted of lava, bokoblins, and places you wouldn't be able to reach without Link's help; Despite the trust he put in you to explore and investigate, he still never let you borrow any of his tools. You found a key lying about that fit into one of the doors, so you entered there. This room was large, with high stone walls with a thick stone ceiling. Painted on the walls were some ancient drawings presumably left by the people who once inhabited this area. This was an important room- For what you didn't know, but it was important, you were sure of it. Stepping outside, you used what little magicks you had learned over your time on the Surface to place the key some ways away from the door, in a chest that Link would recognize as the key chest for the main room, which was the room you had just unlocked. Along with the key you left a note saying; 'Link - This key leads to an important room, for what I'm not sure but I can almost feel something here. I'm sealing the door shut from the inside to prevent anything unwanted from entering. Use this key to open the door again. I'll be waiting." along with your name signed at the bottom.

So you wait. Admiring the drawings on the wall and the ancient stone structure of the room you wait for who knows how long. You almost begin to drift off into a light sleep, but you suddenly hear a loud, menacing laugh. You didn't need to think twice to recognize who that laughter belonged to. 'Its him again..' you think to yourself as you stand up and place your hand on the hilt of your sword which rests in its sheath at your hip- Just in case you need to defend yourself against this self proclaimed Demon Lord who has been pestering you and the Hero since the very start.

With another chuckle and a wave of diamonds Demon Lord Ghirahim appeared only a few feet from you. He looked you straight in the eye and flipped his white hair off his face. "Oh, its you again. The young female who's been tagging along with our lovely green-clad _hero_." The way he said 'hero' had an edge of distaste to it,as if the very word or even the mention of Link could make him sick to his stomach. "...Speaking of which," he continued, flipping his hair again then looking back at you "Where is our marvelous hero? No offense to you, my dear, but I'd much rather speak with him. He and I have some… unfinished business to deal with." He flashes you a smirk. "Though you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? After all, you were there… Just watching from a distance, in the shadows just as you've done your entire life." Ghirahim chuckled again, though it seemed to be more directed at you this time, as if to mock you. Gripping the hilt of your sword a little harder, ready to draw at any second, you snarl your teeth at the man standing before you. "How the hell would you know what my life was like before I came down here to this shit hole?" You retorted. "For all you know I was the most popular woman in all of Skyloft!" You just needed to keep him talking long enough for Link to show up- Then with your help the two of you could rid yourselves of this nuisance for good. You'd had enough of this guy picking on you every time you met, you just wanted to forget his existence.

Ghirahim laughed and narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps closer to you. "Oh, but I do know! I do know everything. From the very moment you were conceived, I've been watching. You.. Our almighty Hero.. Even her majesty herself. I've been watching, waiting. After all…." Ghirahim curled his arms up to his chest and lowered his head, then with a swift movement he flung each arm out to the side and lifted his head while making eye contact with you the whole time. "_I __AM_ _a Demon Lord after all!" _he exclaimed. You snarl at him again. He chuckles and returns to his original position with one hand on his hip and the other hand ready to animate every word he spoke as well as flip that one piece of chin-length white hair out of his eyes. "Ah, but enough of this pointless idle chitchat. You still haven't answered my question, _girl_." You raise an eyebrow at him, knowing fully what he meant but stalling him even further, refusing to give in and to give Link more time to save the day once again. "Question?" You ask. "All I've been able to hear this entire time in nonstop babbling from a flamboyant gaylord. Sorry if I misheard your question for absolute jibberish."

This time it was Ghirahim's turn to snarl. His eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "Don't push me, _girl._" Each time he calls you girl he sounds a bit more irritated. "Just tell me where our hero is.". You stand up straight and nod your head towards the large door that leads to the outside. "Out there, still looking around. But I've sealed this door shut using some magick of my own, so no one will be getting in or out of here until he arrives with the key. Sorry your burst your bubble, twinkle toes."

Ghirahim first looks angry, but soon collects himself. "Oh, but you forget, my dear girl," he snaps his fingers and disappears. Reappearing behind you with his chest pressed against your back, he pushes a tuft of your long blonde hair behind your pointed ear. He leans in close and whispers "I can go anywhere, at anytime. All I need to do is snap my fingers." he chuckles and continues touching your hair and running his long gloved fingers through the hair that isn't tucked away behind your ear. You try to draw your sword, but you realize his hand is gripping your wrist, preventing your arm from even moving. You try to turn around to face him and tell him to back the hell off, but he puts his arm around your waist and leans his head in closer to yours. "Surely you don't want to harm _me?_" He says, putting on a fake innocent tone. You smirk. "Oh, piss off, twinkle toes. Any minute now Link will be here and then you'll meet your well earned doom. You damn creep." You snap at him. His eyes turn dark like they did before, and he lets out a deep growl. "Always relying on the hero, eh? Always going _on and on and on and on_ about how he's going to save you, save your precious world, and save your precious _Goddess. _Well how about you save your own self this time, lady. How about you stop clinging onto a fake friendship that only exists while you're down here aiding our Hero in simply extending the date of his doom, and how about before you jump to conclusions you actually get to know someone first!" You hear the door creak open and you see the Hero walk in, but the rest is just darkness, until you wake up and find yourself chained up in a small prison cell.


	2. Chapter 2 - Learning

(A/N: Holy crap, sorry for such a long wait, my life has been keeping me so busy that writing fanfiction has completely slipped my mind ;-; But I noticed I got some positive reviews, as well as a decent amount of followers/favorites on the story. (Not that many but the most I've ever had) So if the positive feedback keeps up perhaps I'll manage to get the next chapter out sooner! Haha enjoy~)

* * *

You wake up to the exact same thing you've been seeing for 6 days now. A dirty old prison cell, a small table made of stone that looked to be at least 300 years old and dusty and worn just at your feet, with your arms bound with only enough room to move your hands when brought food to eat, and your legs and feet chained to the ground below you. The walls in front of you were the same as the other 3 of the prison cell, only exception being the thick door with only a small window with bars on it that Ghirahim used to keep an eye on you from time to time. It's been 6 days since you were taken here, but you were holding up. You hear the door open and in walks Ghirahim. "Hello, Sunshine. How are you today?" he says with a smirk. You spit at him. He growls and slams the bowl of flavorless what you assume to be oatmeal on the table in front of you. "Just eat, you little wretch." You'd been doing everything in your power to piss him off these past 6 days, and so far it seemed to be working quite well. You give him a glare, the same glare you've been giving him since he locked you up in here and tried to feed you… whatever that stuff is. You weren't planning on eating anything, and you made that evident. Ghirahim caught the glare and shrugged. "Fine, be that way. Starve yourself, it'll just make your lovely decaying corpse all that easier to clean up." You continue to glare at him. You were starving, of course, and dying for some real food. But like hell you'd ever let him know that. You just sit there and continue to glare until he chuckled at your persistence and left the room, locking the door behind him. He kept the bowl of lumpy oatmeal on the table, just in case you changed your mind. You sat there, left to your own thoughts once again.

Several hours pass until Ghirahim returns to the cell to collect the bowl, empty or not. When he entered he saw that the bowl was indeed still full with the food he considered himself generous enough to give you, and he sighed. "Foolish girl, do you really think you're getting anywhere by starving yourself? You're only making yourself weaker, you know. It makes no difference to me whether you eat or not. I'm just trying to keep you alive so you can continue to suffer here, with me." He smirked when he added 'with me'. You growl. You'd been thinking these past couple hours, you want answers, and you'll try to get them out of this Demon Lord with what determination you have left. "What the hell do you want with me, anyway?" You grunt at him. Ghirahim's face lit up. "Oh, we're talking now, are we? I thought you'd gone mute." he pauses to chuckle. "But me? What do _I _want with you? My dear girl, I'd like to know what _you _want with me. I've done nothing to you. I've given you a room, I've given you food, and I've given you attention from yours truly. I consider this treatment to be quite generous. If I wanted something from you, I would've tortured it out of you by now. But no, I haven't laid a finger on you. You're just the one who seems to want something out of me. Like I've done something to deserve this.. Torment that you've been putting me through. It really is getting quite annoying." He gives you a false smile and using his left hand, flips his hair out of his face, waiting for a response. You think before you say anything. He did make a point, he hadn't laid a finger on you the whole time you'd been here. You grunt. "So what are you holding me in here for, then?" was all you could think to say. Ghirahim shrugged and cocked his head to the side and placed his hand on his chin, as if he was thinking. But you knew he already knew what he was going to say, he just liked to put on an overdramatic show whenever he opened his mouth. "To be quite honest, girl, I don't really know. Maybe I'm just terribly lonely and just want some company. Ever think about that?" You raise an eyebrow at him. "You? Lonely? Ha! Please, with all those minions of yours you like to send after Link and I, surely they keep you company." Ghirahim gives you a look of disappointment. "Really, girl? You think those _minions _can keep a fabulous Demon Lord like myself company?" You shrug as best you can with your arms tied. "No, no, girl. I'm serious here, I'm lonely. Minions can't communicate the way more intelligent beings can. And while I am certainly more superior to you.. Sky children.. A little company of any sort with someone whom you can properly communicate is enjoyable." Ghirahim said with a frown. You cock your head to the side and grin and a chuckle escapes from your mouth. "Me? Enjoyable? Oh my, you really must be desperate for some company then, twinkle toes!" You made sure to keep the sarcasm heavy with every word. Ghirahim sighed and flipped his hair again. "Girl, I'm going to be blatantly honest with you right now. I don't know why I hold you here. You're obnoxious and loud mouthed even after I offer to feed you, you don't appreciate my company and quite frankly you're starting to smell worse and worse everyday." You continue to stare at him as you've been doing since he entered the room. "Then why not just let me go, twinkle toes? Surely you have better things to do than waste your precious time on me." You said in reply to what Ghirahim said. Ghirahim just shrugged and said "Maybe I really am just lonely... But none of that matters now does it? After all you're my prisoner, not my sidekick!" He laughed loudly and obnoxiously at the thought of having you as a servant. But then something seemed to click inside of him, and he stared you dead in the eye and said "Of course, you always could become my trusty sidekick."

You're taken aback by this statement, so you just stare at him, bewildered. Regaining yourself, you spurt at him "Pah! As if! My loyalty is to Link, not you. You really think I'd choose a demon over my friends?" Saying this made Ghirahim's face light up. "Oh, but what friends dear girl? Surely you'd have noticed by now that _no one is coming to save you?_" Outraged, you try to get yourself out of the shackles holding you in your cell to attack Ghirahim. Unable to move, you shout at him. "Listen here twinkle toes don't you say shit about Link, he's my fucking friend and he's the first one I've ever made so just shut your trap right now!" Ghirahim jumped back, faking to be scared of you. "Feisty, feisty, feisty. Tch." Ghirahim frowned at you. "Are you really that stupid, child?! What 'friends' have you got, that not only let you get captured by little ole me but also do not even make an attempt at a rescue for you? Let's face it, child, you're all alone. Link was never your friend, never has been and never will be." He crossed his arms and drew in a deep breath. "Of course... My offer always the plus side… A Demon Lord like myself definitely has better sustenant than what I've been offering you here." Your eyes sting with tears at the harsh truth of what Ghirahim had just said. You choose to ignore him and instead retort as you normally would. "Oh bugger off you pathetic self proclaiming Demon Lord, we could be the last two on the face of the surface and I'd still never take up your bloody offer, and like hell someone like _you _could ever be my friend! I don't care how shitty the food you try to feed me is, saying something like that isn't going to get you _anywhere._" Ghirahim twisted up his face, then relaxed and shrugged, picking up the full bowl of untouched... Whatever it was and pivoted on his heels to exit the holding cell. Opening the door a crack, he looked at you over his shoulder. "Be that way for now, but mark my words, dear girl. Before the week is over you'll surely have given up and given in to my request. That, I can promise you!" And with that, he exits and slams the door, leaving you in darkness and silence with your thoughts once again.


End file.
